


Bedeviled

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Fight Sex, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Non-Human Genitalia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Victim Fights Back, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: Ruth had come to Earth to banish demons that had escaped from Hell.  It had been going well, until she ran into a particularly nasty trio.  Pushed to her limit, can she think of a way to defeat her tormentors?





	Bedeviled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theway/gifts).



“Do not be afraid.”

Ruth spoke these words as her light illuminated the alley.  The mortal, laying on the ground, was transfixed, while the trio of men tormenting her sneered.  Ruth descended, finding her footing on the hard ground, gaze shifting between the three.

Vile things had escaped from the pit as of late, most vile.  She had been tasked with sending them back whence they came, which had been an easy enough task when the demons were on their own, however, there were three of them now.  She squared her shoulders and issued a command “Let the woman go and return to Hell, or suffer His wrath.”

Their mocking laughter assaulted her ears.  Though they wore the faces of men, their calls were a mix of sounds, from a low rumble to a keening too high for the mortal to hear but was causing all the dogs within earshot to howl.  Something with the face of a tall, pale-faced man grinned too wide for a mortal.  “Look at this little heavenly whore, telling us what to do.”

The insults and barbs of fiends and liars did nothing to anger her.  But when one of them, the smallest of the three, reached down to reach for the disheveled mortal they intended to victimize, that was what spurred her to act.  The demon was flying from the strike, the other two forgetting the mortal and reaching for her.  She knocked one aside while the other closed and grappled.  The mortal woman was spellbound.  As she struggled to break the demon’s grip, she looked at the woman.  “Leave this place, child.”

“Yes, run along, _girl_.”  The demon said, skin beginning to fleck off its true face like ash.  It had been the tall, pale man, but that was quickly burning away.  “When we’re done with this whore, we’ll settle with you.”

Ruth hoped it had been her advice, and not the demon’s threats, that led the woman to run.

The demon was strong, stronger than its ilk she had previously vanquished.  Still, she was mighty, and as it grew and burned, she pride it’s taloned hands from around her shoulders.  Leathery wings spread and beat the brick walls it was backed against, cloven hooves slid backwards.  All the while it continued to pour forth depravities from its mouth.  Until she wrenched a hand free and struck him under the jaw, sending teeth and foam flying.

She planted a sandaled foot on the beast’s neck.  “Again, I implore you, go back whence you…”

She was cut off by the first demon she struck, having recovered from her attack, diving into her.  The human he wore was also burning away, giving way to scales and eyes.  Long jaws snapped for her throat, and she had difficulty keeping it at bay, until she settled on using its momentum against it, throwing it hard into the wall.  She barely had time to take a breath before the third demon was upon her, bone and blood and slithering tendrils coiling around her hands as she tried to keep it at arms length. She flapped her wings and struggled to extricate herself, lifting them both into the air.

By the time she pulled her hands free from the grasping limbs, they were above the rooftop. A fire at the alley’s base showed the lead demon, hunched down and wings spread.  She tossed her opponent straight down and braced herself as it rushed up to meet her.

The impact of the demon colliding with her knocked Ruth senseless for a split second; she recovered in time to realize they were falling back to the earth, his arms around her throat.    She managed to break his grip, then, immediately before impact, managed to grab the demon by its horns and drive her knee into its face.

Then they landed, him heavily atop her.  Groaning, she shoved the stunned demon off of her, only to be knocked back to the earth by its brethren.  Each of them had been a tenacious opponent, moreso than the other demons she had faced.  Against the two she was struggling not to be overwhelmed.  That struggle ended when the lead demon recovered and joined the fray, grasping her about the neck and slamming her to the ground.

On the ground, she struggled and kicked and managed to strike and shove herself free of one assailant, only for the other two to redouble their efforts.  Eventually, the scaled one held her right arm in three taloned hands, and the skeleton with living, writhing viscera her left.  The leader, bat-winged and goat-legged, stood over her.  Ruth took a deep breath, glaring upwards at him.  She was unafraid, the worst they could do was kill her.

Or so she thought.

The scaled one looked up at him and growled. “What do you thing HIrqus?”

“I think, Colubra…” The demon, apparently known as Hiqus said, a mouthful of sharp teeth curving upwards.  “…that I do not think I’ve seen a more beautiful sight since the Fall.”

“Are you thinking…” the skeletal one asked, trailing off.

“Yes Hirae, yes I am.” The Demon licked its lips, making its intentions unmistakable.  A knot ran through Ruth.  They couldn’t possibly be thinking to… her thoughts were interrupted when the Hirqus leaned forward and grabbed the front of her robe and pulled.  The fabric tore easily in his grasp, baring her to the trio of demons. 

Ruth’s face reddened and her heart pounded.  The demons jeered and grasped and groped; rough hands squeezing her breasts, claws scraping at her sides, innumberable limbs sliding across her body, trailing slime.  She meant to sound commanding, but only came across as plaintive, when she said “Let me go…”

“Heaven’s little whore…” HIrqus said, stroking the side of her face with his hand, before slapping her, hard.  “…you are in no position to demand anything of us.”

She repeated her demand, even more plaintive.  HIrqus pried her legs apart, and for the first time she took stock of the massive red organ, throbbing and horizontal.  As he lined the blunt, wide head of his cock up to her vagina, the Demon grinned.  “Tell me, angel…. Have you ever been taken before?”

She clenched her jaw shut.  She hadn’t, this would be her first time, a time that should never have come, but she wasn’t going to give the demon the satisfaction of hearing her admit it.

Judging by the fact his whoops and hollars drowned out her scream when he buried himself in deep, he was plenty satisfied regardless.  His grip shifted to her shoulders and he forced every inch of him in, to the point Ruth was sure she couldn’t take anymore and beyond.  Tears stung her eyes as the demon dragged its tongue against her face.  “I’m glad I was the one to deflower you, whore.”

She let out an inarticulate cry of indignant rage, that cut off when three forked tongues of Colubra flicked the base of her neck and she cringed.  “It’s not just about pleasure, darling.  We feed on debasement, ravishment.  We…”

Hirae interjected, causing the scaled demon to snap its jaws in annoyance.  “Think of it!  We grew strong on Mortals.  Imagine how strong we’ll be when we’re done with you…”

“Ha!  Who says we’ll ever be done with her?!” Hirqus bellowed, pulling himself back while the others held her down, then ramming in again, forcing another cry out of Ruth.  His pace was slow, but his thrusts were so forceful.  This was something she’d never intended to experience, and even if she did, she assumed she’d be a willing participant, that some measure of pleasure could be gained while retaining her dignity.

She had no such luck apparently.  The demon cared not for her pleasure, and reveled in debasing her, constantly commenting on what a slut she must be, how she must really love what he was doing for allowing it to happen.  She just clenched her teeth and attempted to bear it, every thrust knocking the wind from her, ever comment adding a knew ache in the back of her mind.

When he groaned lewdly and she felt something burning inside her, she shut her eyes.

She opened them again when Colubra and Hirae let her go; with HIrqus laughing at her.  The pain and shame she felt morphed into rage, as arms free, she leapt to strike him.  Maybe she was just exhausted from the fight, or maybe it was true and he had grown stronger from defiling her, but the blow did nothing except make him laugh harder.  He grabbed her wrists and forced her to her knees and held her against his cock, still semi-erect. 

She struggled futilely as Hirae stepped behind her, kneeling.  Slimy, bony arms circled her body as things writhed and thrashed against her.  Several looped around her belly and back while something hard pressed against her ass.

She looked over her shoulder in the writhing corruption in Hirae’s empty sockets, and did her best to suppress a cry as he entered her.  He wasn’t as large as Hirqus, but that did not make being sodomized by him any more pleasurable.  He moved rapidly, slickly and wetly in and out of her.  All the while the demons continued to comment about what a _great_ slut she was, how _eager_ she was.

She slammed her eyes shut, letting out meek moans as her torment continued.  She could feel Hirqus growing hard against her face as HIrae slammed into her over and over again.  He collapsed, limp after filling Ruth with something cold.

When Colubra stepped forward for his turn, she found to her chagrin that he had two members, so he didn’t have to choose which hole to defile first.  Laying her on her side and prying her open, he slammed in hard enough to make her cry out again, which was quickly muffled by HIrqus shoving his now hard cock inside her mouth.

She could barely accommodate the head of his shaft, and he could do little more than awkwardly force a few inches in her while Colubra continued trusting, gripping her body with all his hands.  Her wings flapped ineffectually as they slammed inside her repeatedly, all the while continuing their mockery.  It could’ve been an eternity before the scaly demon came and pulled out of her body.

HIrqus drummed his fingers against her cheek, grinning.  “Tell me, little whore, how much fun are you having.”

She muttered a muffled curse against the cock in her mouth.

It lasted throughout the night, them taking turns passing her limp form around, or driving into her together.  She blacked out a few times, only being awoken to some new depredation, new mockery and blasphemy.  She was numb to it by then, there was nothing for her to do anymore.  They were gaining in strength every time they raped her, and she hadn’t been able to beat them before.

They were gaining strength the more they violated her.

In her desperate, crazed mind, a plan was forming.  One unlikely to work, but that presented a better chance to defeat her tormentors than anything else.  If they gained their power from raping her…

“Tell me…” HIrqus said, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling herself away from the slimy filaments that Hirae had been shoving down her throat in a kiss.  “… do you enjoy this?”

“Yes…” She rasped, hoping her tone gave no hint to her plan.  “…please, I want more.”

If the demons gained power by taking her when she didn’t want them, what would happen if she wanted them to take her?  At least, verbally at least, she would never admit to wanting these depraved beasts. And a small part of her wanted them, if only to see if her theory was correct, and capitalize on it if it was.  The low rumbling laughter shook her to the core as they continued, violating her while she asked for it, begged for it, suggested new ways to degrade her that they eagerly took. She was their slut, their whore, she loved every minute of it. These were the things she said to keep them going.

She did her best to ignore the sick, warm _thrill_ that had begun creeping in as they slammed into her over and over, the giddiness as one of them chocked her with their cock and cut her off from air. 

It wasn’t until time had passed, when her lips were around one of Colubra’s members, her hand around Hirae’s, and Hirqus buried to the hilt inside her that she tested her plan.  She locked her ankles behind Hirqus’s back, rocked her hips, earned an approving comment from the demon.  Her tongue ran along the ridges and bumps of Colubra, while she gently fonded Hirae. By now, that sickness that had been building up inside of her was reaching it's zenith, she knew if they kept going she would surely break somehow. But she had to.

They came as one, covering her with another coating of their depraved seed.  Colubra’s burned sickly on its way down her throat.  Hirqus slapped her side and laughed.  “I think this is the best time you’ve ever had, isn’t it, little whore.”

“Mm-hmmm” Ruth muttered, mouth still around the scaled demon.

HIrqus when to pull free, to let one of his brethren take their turn between Ruth’s legs.  She did her best to lock her ankles, and he couldn’t pull free.  He wrenched backwards, struck Ruth, tried prying her apart again, and failed.  Just when he voiced his situation, she tightened her grip on Hiraq, and her eye’s met Colubra’s and narrowed; he knew just what she could do to him with her teeth.  Hooking an arm around the serpent’s leg, she pulled her head away, took a deep breath, and glared up at Hirqus.

Tightening her legs around his waist until HIrqus winced, she smiled wickedly.  They were weaker now, definitely.  But… she needed to make sure victory was assured.  “Did I say you could stop?”

That final breaking, as Hirqus managed to send her tumbling over the edge despite the evident unease he felt--that miserable hypocrite--was not quite as horrifying as she would have thought whining and cumming for some hellspawn would be. 

When she was well and truly assured that the demons had spent their energies in every sense of the phrase, the battle began anew.  She was exhausted, brutalized, and barely able to stand, but the demons were in little better shape.  She was halfway finished bludgeoning Hirqus and Hirae with Colubra's flailing body, when the skies rumbled. She managed to slam down the demon atop his brethren a few last times before the deafening roar of thunder was accompanied by a blinding flash of lightning. The dark, filthy alley was illuminated in brightest day for a split second, and she felt the buildings shake from the ferocity of divine judgment.

She glanced at the smouldering ash that had once been the trio of demons, now safely back in hell, then turned her attention to the skies above.  "And you couldn't have done that sooner?"

The swirling clouds rumbled and flashed.

"Okay, mysterious ways. Got it." She said. When the rumbling continued, she added "And yes, I repent for calling myself a 'filthy slut for demon cock'. That was very uncouth."

And the heavens were tranquil yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> I was vacillating on how to end the fic, ending it on a note of corruption or a Deus Ex Machina (quite literally). Then I reread the tag and saw since it specified the Male Demons got power from rape, I had the dumb thought of "does that mean consent weakens them?" and found it way too amusing not to include. Hopefully you are amused by it as I was.


End file.
